1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic display device, and more particularly, to an optical measuring apparatus and method for a stereoscopic display device, which facilitates measuring optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device.
2. Background of the Related Art
With the practical use of 3D video broadcasting, a stereoscopic display device has recently attracted great attention as the next generation display device. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to measure optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device, and to inform consumers of product superiority.
Since the stereoscopic display device is in its early stage and there is no objective standardized system for measuring the optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device, it is difficult to provide the consumers with information about the optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device. For this reason, even though there is a great attention given to the stereoscopic display device as the next generation display device, the 3D video broadcasting and stereoscopic display device has not been popularized as expected. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to develop an apparatus (system) and method of measuring the objective optical characteristics of the stereoscopic display device, for example, interocular crosstalk, GTG (gray-to-gray) interocular crosstalk, and interocular crosstalk for each viewing angle.